Rapine
by rock n roll star
Summary: The many swarthy tales of Katerina and Jack. Including the curse, marriage, and old treasure, a baby, and a one legged man. Katerina is starting to wish she never left her shop counter.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Erm...it's a bit rushy, but just stay put, alright?**

Chapter one: A barrel of apples

The day was perfect. Days were always bloody perfect. Every day was always sunny, with thunder heads out on the horizon, but never any rain. Yup...always perfect.

But the small shop just by the large pier in the small place of Port Royal was doing badly. Hardly any business, and no one wanted to buy anything. Katerina leaned on her elbows, on the counter. Her small shop with a flat atop had a clear view of the ocean. But she never really looked at it. The ocean reminded her of her father. Her father reminded her of death, because he was claimed by the ocean. A big mess really.

It wasn't actually _her _shop. She would never be able to buy it. And it didn't have to do with money either. It was because she was a woman. She was going through a friend of the family. In fact...it all went through him. She only got around forty percent of the net profits. Which were none.

She liked to watch the sailors more then anything. She liked to make up stories about their lives, and most of them she never saw again. Occasionally she would spot a mysterious looking man. Most likely a pirate or privateer.

Katerina Lancaster was beautiful. But absolutely no one knew it. Only her mother and father did...but they were both dead. She camouflaged her face with rouge and her own little special invention comprised of dirt, oil, and axle-grease. Her long brown hair was usually pulled into a sloppy not at the nape of her neck. She looked much older then her twenty-three years. She looked like an old hag, really. She wore unbecoming frocks, also, that made her figure look oddly shaped. But she was happy with it. She couldn't care less.

Her small shop was mostly general. A little of everything. But hardly anyone came from town this far down to the docks just to shop. She sighed.

Bored. She thought. Just bored.

It took her a moment ro realize someone was coming into her shop. Well, actually he were running. He was...odd to say the least. His hat was barely on his head, and his misshapen hair was streaming out behind him. He burst through the door, out of breath.

"Quick, I need somewhere to hide." He gasped, coming up to the counter, and putting his hand down. He seemed urgent.

"Er...?

"Anywhere!" He practically shouted. Katerina saw him slip something into his pocket, but didn't pay attention to it. She was looking at his grungy clothes that screamed: "**_LOOK IM A BLOODY PIRATE!_**". His face was full of stubble, and he had a small two braided goatee going on.

"Um...There is a barrel over there, with a few apples in it, you could hide in that." He nodded quickly and ran to where she pointed. It took him a moment to squeeze into the barrel, but just as he lowered the lid onto himself, a group of men came trouping in.

"Hello!" Katerina said happily. They were all in the naval uniforms, and seemed out of breath as well. The leader, a man who looked like something fowl was up his nose, came forward.

"Have you seen a man, who by definition, looks like a pirate?" He asked, glancing Katerina over. "Odd hair, sailor clothes, a hat. Braided beard?" Katerina raised her eyebrows.

"Erm...no. Sounds a bit fake, yeah? Nope. Haven't had anyone in here today except you fine gentlemen." The leader looked at her square in the eyes. She looked right back.

She was trying hard to keep a straight face. Not from the pirate, but from the mans wig, that was slightly askew. He sucked in the sides of his mouth, irritated.

"Do you mind then, if we have a look around?" But now, Katerina was getting irritated.

"Do you doubt my word? Sir, I hate pirates. They have robbed my store. They killed my husband and child, forcing me to go into business. I would hardly harbor a pirate." The man was taken aback. It wasn't true of course, but it sounded convincing. He looked at his troops, and shrugged. They all seemed at a loss of what to do.

"I am very sorry, ma'am. But if you do see a pirate that fits this description, kindly tell us." He handed her a piece of parchment with a sketch on it roughly of the man who was hiding in her barrel of apples. He had ten thousand pounds on his head. After bowing out, the men left. Katerina went to the door and locked it. After there was a nice affirmative click, she walked back over to the barrel. She didn't know what to do, or say, so she just took off the lid of the barrel.

"Are they gone?" The pirate asked, blinking in the light. Katerina nodded shortly. The man slowly untangled his body and stepped out. He smelled faintly of rotten apples, and stale drink.

"Thank you, Mrs. I seem to owe you my life." Katerina snorted, and went back behind the counter.

"Its Miss. Come on, you're a pirate. You surly didn't believe that story?" He looked her up and down for the first time. She was ugly. She looked like fifty. But then why wouldn't she be married? Without realizing it, he took out the small trinket from his pocket, and turned it over a few times in his hand.

"What's that?" Katerina curiously. The small object flew back to his pocket in a blur, and she wondered if she even saw it.

"Might I ask your name?" He said, a cool facade slowly forming. _She's seen it,_ he thought quickly, _what if she really does tell that pompous ass? _

"Might I ask yours?" She raised an eyebrow. The pirate looked around the shop, feeling out of place. He wanted to leave, and be on his way, but something was holding him here to have a conversation with a hag.

"Smith. Mr. Smith. I asked yours." She laughed out loud at that.

"Your name isn't Mr. Smith. Much too boring for a pirate name if you ask me. No one would take it."

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked suddenly, amazed at his own words.

"...What?" Katerina took a step back, and felt under the counter for the small knife she kept strung up there. He seemed to know what she was doing.

"You have seen too much. If those asses were to come back, and you tell them that I was here, and that I indeed had the erm...thing in possession, I would be dead. But if you come with me...I will pay you, and you could buy this shop. You wouldn't need to depend on anyone for money, ever again." He hit a sore point unknowingly. That was Katerina's weakness. All she wanted was independence and money would buy her that. She wouldn't have minded if she was raised to be a normal girl. But after her father died, she was forced to disguise herself, to make money. Now it was too hard, and all she wanted...secretly...was to settle down with no financial worries. What this man was proposing would end her troubles.

Or would it? It was too good to be true. Her logical side was scolding her dreamer to go back to sleep and simply let the brain think. She could just turn him in. She couldn't believe that much money was on one mans head. He must have done something terribly wrong.

"Im sorry. I am mostly owner of this shop...well sort of...but I cannot leave." The pirate was getting annoyed. He didn't want to kidnap her. She needed to go on her own free will. A small part of him didn't want to take her by force. She was hideously ugly, but something in her voice suggested youth, vitality, and beauty. She was regarding him with her chin high, and an expression of defiance written across her ugly face.

"You are not." He said shortly, putting both of his hands on the counter, and looking her square in the eye. His dark brown ones seemed shiny and full of urgency. They were cold, and had a shrewd mean look to them, as if they had seen too many things they didn't like. She looked right back.

"Women do not go into business, unless they have the money. I can tell by this shop that you are going through someone else. In fact...and Im just taking a stab in the dark...you probably don't even get half of what you make. And by the looks of it, you hardly make enough to eat." Katerina's head started to throb. She was tired, and wanted to crawl into her small cot, and bury her head under the threadbare blanket. She wished she would wake up and her parents would be there.

"Who says? Sir, if I wanted to, I could get ten thousand pounds for bringing you in."

"I can give you one million pounds if you come with me. I will give you a thousand now." And he produced a satchel out of one of his pockets. He shook it gently, and a jingling noise came to her ears. Her jaw dropped.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"Ginger. Yours?" She lied.

"Your name really isn't Ginger." He said, sliding the pouch over to her.

"Your name really isn't Mr. Smith."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Negotiations

"I see you got a new wench. Quite ugly too." Captain Jack Sparrow glanced up at his companion.

"She saw me with the item. I couldn't risk her turning me in." He said shortly, looking down at his compass. He shut it quickly, then looked back to his companion, Gibbs.

"Why do you care? More bad luck?" He sneered. Mr. Gibbs was coming along in age. His peppered beard was more white then black, and he wheezed in the damp mornings. His left leg pained him on occasion...old wound.

"Don' go bitin' me head off Cap'n. I was jus' wonderin' is all. I saw 'er down thar' an' thought perha's she was a whore."

"Where is "down thar'"? Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Thats one thing he didn't like about most pirates...the way they talked. It seemed to be an accent all sailors took on, and he avoided it whenever possible. However, when drunk, he would admit that he did slur his words.

"I meant below, Cap'n...you know tha'." Jack strode away from his old friend, and into his own cabin. He sat down at his desk, and put his feet up.

He was tired.

He was dead tired.

For some reason, he just couldn't get any energy. It seemed after everything that had happened in the...

"Hello?" There was a knock at the door, and Katerina stood there, frowning.

"Yes?" Jack slowly got to his feet, drinking in the bag. She looked a little better with different clothes on. She wore a pair of breeches and a regular black tunic. They seemed to indicate that she did indeed have a figure. A nice one, even. Her hair was still up in its knot, only this time a bit tighter, and not as sloppy.

"Yes?" Jack asked again.

"Your staring, Captain." Katerina said wryly. "I was wondering just where exactly I was to sleep?" Jack folded his arms across his chest, and tucked in his left cheek.

"With the rest of the crew, of course. Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean you are special." Jack was irritated now. He knew women on board were a nuisance. He had a few, and he grimaced at the mere thought of it. Always whining about their dresses, and the sea, and the stupid smelly pirates. He was glad when they were left in some port. The only woman he knew not to do that was Anamaria. She was tough...she wasn't too bad in bed either...

"Oh."

"Does that surprise you?" Jack's eyebrow was raised.

"No. I just wondered." She said cooly, and turned on her heel, leaving. Jack scowled after her, damning ever going into that shop.

* * *

Anamaria looked up at the clear sky, then down at the ocean.

"Its gonna storm Cap'n!" She called over the helm. Jack looked back at her, and gave a small nod. She noticed the newest crew member. A woman. An ugly woman. She was leaning on the railing, talking to Gibbs.

"Probably whoring around, no doubt." Anamaria mumbled to her self. She spun the helm a bit harder then intended, and the woman lurched, almost falling overboard. Anamaria tried hard not to laugh, at the sight of it.

"Thats not nice." She heard a voice in her ear.

"How did you get back there?" She demanded, turning around and facing Jack.

"While you were busy trying to drown someone, I walked over." Then he strode off. She shook her head, and went back to the helm.

* * *

Will looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands.

"Liz! We have a letter from Jack...in need of funds no doubt." He mumbled to himself. Elizabeth Turner quickly came down the steps of their small and humble home. She was smiling, and holding their youngest child, Matthew, in her arms.

"What does it say?" She asked, standing besides her husband.

"Oh my God." Will cursed after scanning the letter briefly.

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, and scared looking. Will put an arm around her shoulders, and crumbled the parchment in his hands.

"Its happening again."

"You mean?"

"The chest." Elizabeth closed her eyes in anger.

* * *

Katerina laid in her small hammock, wondering exactly why she took on piracy. She was told shortly that she would have to take the oath and the crew members would all have to agree to her coming on the account. It was set for the next day.

But she knew why she was there. She was in it for the money. She could build a million shops with that much money! She would never have to depend on someone else for as long as she lived. She laughed, because the only thing the men could do was try to marry her.

That got her mind going on how she wasn't married already. When her mother died, she hadn't even thought about marriage, or the fact of finding a prospect.

She rolled over, and slammed her eyes shut. She had no clue where she was going, and if she would even see the money promised to her. After a few minutes of moping, she heard a noise.

"You're the new one, right?" Katerina looked up and saw the only other female on the crew. Her name was Anamaria, and instantly Katerina knew she wasn't liked by this hard looking woman.

"Yes."

"You had better watch yourself around here. Strange things can happen." And with that, she was gone again. Katerina snorted, thinking that in its self was strange.

* * *

"So tell me, Jack." Will was slowly pacing in the large captain's cabin. Jack stood in front of him, his arms behind his back, a look of cool disinterest on his face.

"How in the hell did someone find that damn chest!"

"Pirates, Will, pirates. Its not hard. Most people end up roaming around, but these people haven't. Stupid blighters in my island."

"Jack." Will put his hands on his hips in a very old lady like fashion. "Its not exactly your island."

"Is too! It says right there in the entrance: 'This be my Island, go away!' I think that sends the message across."

"Jack Sparrow," Jack made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. "You are one of the strangest men I have ever seen."

"Be that as it may, I need your help...again."

"Are you going to tell me this time?" Will smiled wryly.

"No. Never tell your whole plan. Learned that the hard way. Now get out! Shoo!" Will walked out shaking his head

"Send that new girl in too!" Jack called after him. He stood there twiddling his little braids.

"You wanted to see me?" Katerina walked in.

"_Captain_."

"There is no need to call me Captain, sir." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Smart little mouth. Hmm." He gazed at her, frowning slightly.

"You wanted to see me?" Katerina asked again.

"Ginger, would you like weekly pay?" Her mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? Just how much money do you have?" She advanced a bit on him. He sat down on his bed, and gestured to the large man and a dog chair by his desk.

"A bit. But, because you saw me in the shop, and I was in possession of something, I seem to have to buy you off. Lets say...five shillings a week? That seem fair?" Katerina felt like she was going to pass out.

"Er..."'

"Do you know what 'rapine' means by any chance, Ginger?" He kept saying her name with a slight emphasis, and he knew it was fake.

"Not really. Is it like a lake or something?" Jack laughed.

"Not a lot of schooling I take it." He stood back up and paced the length of the large cabin. The sun was slowly slinking into the ocean, and the sky was afire. The seagulls of England circled ahead, looking for their supper.

"It means pretty much the violent taking of another person's property. Like pillaging and marauding, but more mean, and evil."

"Sounds...piratish." Katerina snorted. She leaned back on the back of the chair, and folded her arms across her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Medallions

Katerina was begrudging herself. Not only did she have to work, but she hadn't seen the weekly pay promised to her.

She was slowly swirling around the mop in her hands, and trying not to curse out loud.

"There has to be something said for a man who puts a ship before his own life." She muttered, picking up the small bucket and walking to another section of the deck.

"Can I have a word?" Katerina looked up to see the captain standing before her.

"I cant see why not." She grunted, setting the bucket down hard, so some of the water sploshed.

"I have been quite busy, and forgotten to give you this." He handed over a small velvet satchel that slightly chinked. "And that we are going to be landing soon, and I need you to accompany me." Katerina took the satchel, feeling slightly guilty, and pocketed it.

"Why?" She asked after a moment. She rarely saw this man. She made friends with the rest of the crew, and on their nights off, they would all tell her stories about Captain Sparrows adventures(or misadventures) with Will Turner and his wife. Both of which currently residing on the ship, after they picked them up in London.

"Because. All in good time my little urchin. But you _must _follow all of my orders. Because if you don't, well...you wont end up too happy." Katerina nodded, an eyebrow raised. She hadn't herd much past the "urchin" part.

_Ha! If he knew, he would shit himself._

"We should be there within the next few days. Oh, and you missed a spot over there." With that he walked away, hips ever so slightly swaying. She rolled her eyes and started to work at the spot he pointed to.

* * *

"Oh my giddy aunts." Katerina breathed as she, the captain, Will, Elizabeth, and some other crew member glided into the entrance of the cave. As they rounded the corner on foot, a bright gleam of gold met her eyes. Her jaw dropped, and she felt light headed.

"You can pick out a few things, Ginger." Jack called from the other side. He was sitting on a large stone chest swinging his legs. He seemed as if he was going to go nowhere.

"But just try not to die." Will added, where he and Elizabeth were sitting.

"Why are we here?" Katerina asked, picking her way to the captain.

"To return something that took quite a while to find." He produced a large coin with a scull and more of the carvings on it, and was sure she saw crusted blood. He jumped off the chest, and opened it just enough to drop the coin in. After it was done, he jumped back onto the chest, and made himself as comfortable as possible.

"And...? We aren't leaving right away?" Jack nodded to Will, who in turn went and sat on the chest. Jack got off and walked over to Katerina.

"We are all waiting on you, Ginny. I feel bad for having to practically shanghai you to be on my crew. Once we are in another port, you can go." Katerina walked around, but stayed within ten feet of Jack.

"But I want to stay on the crew!" She picked up a string of black pearls, and roped them around her neck. "I mean, I already took the oath, and I have been doing my share. I like most everyone on there, even Anamaria although she does make it hard to like her." She grabbed up a small silver and opal tiara, and examined it.

"Can I please stay?" She finished, putting on a large amethyst ring.

"...Yes. If that's your wish." Jack was stunned. He admitted that there was something about this urchin that he liked. He would never have a relationship with her(too ugly), but there was still something there. Most of it was her voice. He was unsure just how someone ugly could possess a sultry and beautiful voice. He wondered what would have happened if he chose a different shop.

Then he shook his head. He hardly knew this woman, and yet he was feeling protective of her. True, they had been on the same ship for about five months now, but still.

A pirate and one of his crew never fell in love. In fact, he was breaking the code just by having two females on board. Stupid bloody code, he thought.

"You _are _a bit short on crew members, Jack." Will said, a smile on his lips. Katerina heard the note in his voice, and frowned. She didn't like the captain, yet everyone thought she was his whore. Whore indeed. She had never had a relationship in her life! But there Will was, glancing knowingly at his wife, who was looking the same right back.

"If its any trouble, I don't have to stay." She said defiantly.

"Don't go jerking your chin at me, Ginger." Jack said in a ringing voice that was void of any emotion. She searched his eyes, and they were blank.

"Yeah, Ginge." Elizabeth said, looking more concerned then anything. "Will and I are only helping temporarily...soon enough we wont be able to sail. We have another baby on the way." Jack rolled his eyes at her words, but both of the spouses looked totally in love, and blissfully happy.

"Oh." She muttered, and walked around a bit. The cave was rather large, with four feet deep water surrounding the islands piled high with swag.

"Oooh!" Katerina gasped, spotting some bolts of cloth. "Can I have these to make some clothes?" Jack nodded, and she smiled at him, showing nice teeth, that weren't yellow.

Jack thought how in some light, and with different looks, she didn't look half bad. And then, when she was smiling at him...she almost looked...pretty. Then she was wearing a navy blue tunic with matching breeches. She had a pair of black calf-high boots that she shined periodically, and her hair was up in the usual bun. She had a nice body, nice teeth, and hair...but it was just her face.

"I think we should be going back now."

"Any clue as to the others with the medallions?" Elizabeth asked, as they all got back into the row boat, Jack and Will both rowing.

"There are a few over in the orient and India, I believe. But there is one in Portsmouth. We can drop you off and grab that one. I just don't like carrying more than one around at a time. Bloody things." Katerina was completely in the dark about all things said. She didn't know why they went to this large cave, and surpassed all treasures just to drop off a blooded coin.

Well, I never said they were normal, Katerina thought, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

"Alright, I would like you to come with me again." It was two months later, and Jack had come down below to see Katerina laying in her hammock, reading an old book she found. They were just pulling into England, with Will and Elizabeth determined to stay until they had all the coins back. Katerina still had no clue why they were so important.

"Erm...Ok." She set the book down, and sat up.

"Why did you want to stay on the crew?" Jack asked, sitting in the hammock besides her. Katerina started to squirm, and scooted the other way. Jack noticed it, and checked himself.

"Well, Im earning money, aren't I? And I like it. I feel free." She closed her eyes and smiled. She had forgotten about her small measly shop. If she ever wanted to, she could build a great big one. Actually, her secret dream was to have a tavern in either Tourtuga or Port Royal. She hadn't told anyone about this.

"Ah. Well, we need to be off. I really don't want to delay." She jumped off the hammock, leaving Jack to sway dangerously, then jump off as well.

They walked through the streets of the semi-large town, to come to what appeared to be a small tavern or shanty. Jack knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately.

"Well well well! Jack Sparra, so it tis. And a mate? Welcome back and welcome." A very large sweaty and pink man boomed. He had a large beard and his light brown eyes were merry and kindhearted looking. His button nose was bright red, and his clothes were nothing substantial, yet clean and crisp. He beckoned the two pirates in, and closed the door behind them.

It was definitely a small tavern, with only four people at the bar. Two appeared to be drunk, one was passed out, and the other swaying slightly, humming to the song a wench was singing as she washed large mugs. Katerina recognized it as Green Sleeves.

"So, Jack, what brings ye back to me small and humble tavern?" He asked, calling the wench to bring three rums, and setting them down at a small table.

"I told that you currently have boarders?" Jack asked, sipping the rum, and winking to the large bosomed woman who brought them over.

"Aye, that be right." He said. Then he offered a large and plump hand to Katerina.

"The names Lancaster. And yers be?"

"Ginger," She said shortly, and grimaced at the rum that slid its way down her throat.

"So what it be to ya that I have boarders?" He went back to Jack, pretty much losing interest in her.

"It be a lot to deal with me." Jack downed his mug, and tucked in the sides of his mouth. "Are you residing a Mr. Phillips by any chance?"

"Aye. There be a Mr. Phillips in room five. Do ye wish ter see 'im?"

"Yes." They all got up and followed Lancaster down the hallway to room five.

Lancaster knocked on the door as Katerina looked around. The striped wallpaper was peeling, and the dirt floor needed to be swept. It was dark, being half underground, and only two candles guttered on a table.

"Yeah?"

"Its Lancaster. You have two visitors." With that, the large man left, clapping Jack on the back, and shaking Katerina's hand. The door opened, and a tall skinny and plain out ugly man stood in the doorway, frowning. He was clean shaven, but his face was covered in burn scars. His eyes seemed slightly hollowed, and he was all around pale.

"I am told you are Mr. Phillips." Jack said without blinking. Katerina looked down, embarrassed to be staring.

"Aye," He said slowly. Jack nodded, then reached up and punched the man. They both started throwing punches, then wrestling around on the floor. The rolled into the small room, and Katerina followed their entwined bodies. She was unsure of what to do. She was afraid of trying to get involved for hurting Jack, but he seemed to be getting himself beaten.

Her reflexes were slow and they slammed into her and she went flying backwards into the large bath that was steaming behind her. Her back hit the other side of it, and bone connected to wood...hard. Her whole body submerged in the hot water, and she was confused for a moment, almost swallowing the warm liquid. She finally broke surface to hear a loud gunshot. Looking up, and wiping her wet face she saw Jack standing over the man, who was bleeding out his head.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" She demanded, still sputtering. Jack searched the mans pockets, and produced a large medallion, exactly like the other one. He dipped it in the mans blood, and after it dried, pocketed it.

Only after that did he look over to the drenched Katerina.

His jaw dropped. She was bewildered for a moment, and wiped her face again. When she saw some of her make-up on the back of her hand, she realized her face was washed clean of her concoction, and her true self exposed.

"Why the hell do you hide such a face?" Jack demanded after a moment of silence.

"From people like you!" She yelled, anger slowly washing over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's a bit slow...but be patient!**

Chapter four: Promotions

Jack was slowly swivelling in his chair, thinking. His one leg was pulled up, chin touching knee, his boots were off, his coat haphazardly thrown on his bed, all of his affects thrown about the floor, and a deep frown creasing his brow.

He was thinking about how a beautiful woman would hide her face. She had stormed out of the room, sore with herself and him, and stalked all the way back to the ship. She hadn't spoken to him in two days, and he got the feeling she wasn't trying to. She put the junk on her face again, and no one but Jack himself knew there was a difference. He wasn't hurt, or angry about it. Just confused. He lost no more sleep, but in his waking hours did he think.

There was a ship and a crew to be commanded, and a hundred more medallions to find. There could be no time wasted on a crew member who hid her true self.

Jack stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. He still was having trouble sleeping. Ever since that damn day. He had tried tonics and powders, and even Katerina herself gave him a posset of lavender and camomile to either soak in tea or put under his pillow. He did neither and silently put it in his bottom desk drawer. Beings as milk went sour too fast, there was none to warm. And the usual rocking of the ship, that was in itself a lullaby, was making him toss and turn. He buttoned his pants back up and went out into the crisp night.

Only four people were out on watch. Katerina was up in the crows nest(her latest refuge) and Anamaria was steering. Gibbs was silently carving something out of a hunk of wood by the mast, and Cotton was dozing. It would have been a comforting type scene out of a picture book, but Jack was foul in mood, and stale in drink.

Jack walked barefooted to the railing and slunk under it, throwing his legs out to dangle freely. He put his head on the second rod and closed his eyes. The warm sea spray gently sprinkled his face cooling it.

Above Katerina watched him. Her eyes roaming around from time to time, never one for being completely still. She felt odd now. Now that Sparrow knew her real features, he would treat her differently like some whore that he was used to being around. She didn't hide her face because she was ashamed, or because she was afraid of men. When she was ugly(as she liked to call it) people were more interested in her mind. She pulled up her knees under her chin and counted the stars.

* * *

"Wait...if he had a medallion...how did he die?" Will was lounging in the galley, with Jack sitting on the table in front of him. Elizabeth was in her's and Will's cabin ill, and Katerina was dutifully mopping the decks.

"Oh shit." Jack muttered, making a face. "I forgot about that. Maybe he wasn't dead. We had gotten out of there quick. You know it takes a moment.

"Hmm." Will looked at his fingernails, then bit one.

"What does that Ginger girl think of all this?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"She's confused. But she doesn't really have a choice. She chose to stay on the crew." Jack swung his legs up on the table, and chewed on his lip.

"Does she even know?"

"Nope."

"Ah."

"Captain?" Katerina was standing in the doorway, looking slightly harassed, her clothes a bit damp. She had her hair loose and it framed her face. If only the grease was off her face, Jack thought.

"Aye."

"I'm done with the deck, and I polished all the wood. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" She wiped her forehead and blew a gust of a breath out her mouth.

Katerina was slightly frazzled. She told Gibbs she was done, but he only said to tell the captain. She wasn't embarrassed, just tired and wanted to pass out on her small hammock.

"I's like to speak with ya, when ya have a moment, Ginge." He said, rising to his feet, and nodding to Will.

"Er...well Im free now. I was going to lay down, it's my break."

"It wont take long." He clasped her shoulder and steered her all the way to his cabin. The morning sunlight broken by clouds weakly flittered in, giving the cabin a warm and comfortable glow. She felt oddly at home with the large light wood furnishings and the massive bed that took up on corner. She loved the desk that had bookshelves and a mirror sitting atop it. For once the cabin was tidy, and Katerina noticed a plush blue velvet rug covering most of the wood floor. He had a picture up in one corner, a small farmland scene nestled in the mountains.

Jack followed her gaze and chuckled. "Its me hunk of land. I look at it when I start feeling a bout of cabin fever comin' on." Katerina dropped her gaze, and looked at Jack instead.

"Well? Get on with it, sir. Im tired."

"You don't need to call me sir. His Royal Highness, King of the World will suffice." Katerina stared at Jack for a moment, then threw her head back laughing. She laughed so hard at his serious tone that tears rolled down her cheeks, smudging her disguise. When she finally quelled her laughter and looked up at Jack, she noticed he looked hurt.

"Oh," She gasped, feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed. Then he in turn roared with laughter. She had never really heard him laugh like that, and it was oddly satisfying. Like a good cup of tea. He usually put on a drunken slur and gait, or was poised on the sent like a pointer hound who found its kill. However; now he was relaxed and Katerina had the feeling that he was himself. Totally bare and exposed. It made her feel oddly protective, until she mentally slapped herself, pushing the thought from her mind.

"You are too much, so ya are. I have noticed that you have been doing an exceptional job around the _Pearl_. In fact, I'm quite shocked." Katerina sat down heavily on the chair without being told, and stared up at Jack's face.

"I was wondering if you should like a promotion?" She felt her jaw lower, and her eyes enlarge.

"...To what!"

"Second mate? I don't have one. Gibbs is just a good friend, and Anamaria is my first mate. You are a surprisingly good sailor for one who hasn't been on the sea too long. You handle the crew well, you do what is told of you without complaints...you deserve it. It also, of course, means a larger salary." Katerina put her hand to her throat, and was speechless. She was just a lowly store keeper, poor and alone. Now she had friends and a considerable amount of money. Plus she was second mate on the largest and most feared pirate ships around. It was all too fast.

"Well...whadaya say?" He pushed, crossing his arms.

"I...well...I...uh...yes." She finally sputtered out, she didn't seem to have a choice. She licked her lips and looked back up at Jack, who had a small smile on his lips that seemed to be hiding something.

"Before you go back out to the wolves, your face is smeared. You might want to fix it." She glanced into the mirror and smoothed out the paint, before standing up and quickly putting her hair in a knot.

Katerina looked out the window and saw that a steady drizzle had finally beaten out the sun and was glad her chores for the moment were done, otherwise it would have been a meaningless task.

"I...thank you, Captain." She said, taking a few steps to the door, then halting. "I really don't know how to thank you."

Jack raised an eyebrow but quickly lowered it. He stood rooted to the spot and sighed.

"Call me Jack, honestly, Ginger. You should tell me your real name as well. I know its not Ginger. That would never suit your...ah...beauty." Katerina put her hand on the door knob, and then sighed.

"Its Katerina." She swung the door open and walked out shutting it behind her silently. Jack stared after her, then sat down on his bed kicking off his boots.

Katerina swiftly walked below and to her hammock, taking off the vest she wore, and plaiting her hair. She was swaying slightly in her small bed, humming a tune that came to mind.

"Ging?" She looked around and saw Gibbs slightly limping towards her. She jumped down from her hammock and helped him.

"You shouldn't be out. Its raining, and I know how your leg pains you." Katerina said, helping him sit.

"Ah don' fuss, Miss Ginger. I came doan here ta give ya this." He handed her a small leather bound book. A slight bit bigger then her own hand. She saw no title, and opened it up to hear the spine crackling. It was obviously new and had never been opened before.

"'The Complete Works of Shakespear'" She read aloud, then looked down at Gibbs. "This is wonderful! ...but why are you giving it to me?" She almost felt uncomfortable, but smiled at him all the same.

"Well..." Gibbs smiled at Katerina and tried not to chuckle. "I 'eard of yer promotion. I thought ye migh' like it." Katerina set the book down in her lap, and felt guilty.

"Oh...Im so sorry. You must have wanted the–" But he shushed her.

"No, Ginger. Actually, I 'eard your name is Katerina. Kat, I don't wan' anything like tha'. Sailing is jest right fine fer me, so it tis. No fancy titles fer me." He grunted to his feet again, and after waving her goodbye disappeared back up to the deck.

Katerina sat back down on her hammock and cracked open the book once more. She began reading(though haltingly and with some difficulty) "Anthony and Cleopatra".

* * *

(Teaser for the next chappie!)

"Erm...Jack!" Katerina called, who saw the ocean before the rest of them. "Should the ship be sailing away like that...I mean Im not an expert, but should it be doing that while your _not _on it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Abandoned by ship

A few weeks later nothing of great consequence had happened. Katerina slowly slunk into her new position and none of the crew commented but took her secondhand commands like they were from the captain...which they actually were.

They were sailing with great haste to the island again. Jack was dead set about the return of the strange medallions that no one seemed to have the time or want to explain. And Katerina just took it into great stride, figuring it was just part of the things that came along with the crew.

"The four of us again to shore." Jack said shortly to Katerina one dreary day. Being second mate she was allowed a small cabin. It was too small to do anything in but sleep, and she spent most of her time on deck.

It was slowly sprinkling when they got into the row boat and went inside the cave. It took only ten minutes to drop the medallion in the chest, and get back into the boats. However, just before they alighted, Elizabeth who was now quite far along, started retching. That set them back another twenty minutes as Will loudly stated he would not go anywhere until she felt better.

They were finally in the boat and sailing back.

"Erm...Jack!" Katerina called, who saw the ocean before the rest of them. "Should the ship be sailing away like that...I mean Im not an expert, but should it be doing that while your _not _on it?" Jack scrambled to the front and sure enough the ship was almost out of sight.

"STUPID BLOODY PIRATES!" He screamed right next to Katerina's ear. She winced, but was more concerned about where they would sleep...and how they would get off the island.

"Thats it...Im gettin' a new crew. And new mates. Katerina," Jack barked at her, she looked up at him, feeling slightly suspicious.

"You are now my first mate. Nothin' against you Will, but you wont be here." Katerina rolled her eyes and they went back into the cave.

"This is too much. The third bloody time!" Jack exclaimed as they were once again in the large cave. They pushed some treasure aside and sat down on the soft black sand.

"Your too loose with it, Jack." Katerina said, then turned bright red at her words. Everyone stared at her for a while, then busted out laughing themselves.

"You know, Will. Your dad would always say stuff like that when things weren't looking too chipper for us. I remember one raid...oh it was great. Not the raid, but your dads words. He cheered the whole crew." Katerina looked over at Will who had a half smile on his lips.

"Where is your father...?" Katerina asked almost hesitantly.

"Oh, Tourtuga." Katerina blinked, then smiled.

"See him often?"

"Nope." Will smiled, then looked off into the water, absent mindedly. Katerina had the feeling that all was not well on the Turner parental front. She quickly got up and started picking her way around the large dimly lit cave.

"Any idea as to who exactly might have stolen the ship?" She called out, jumping over a puddle of water.

"Well, I cant think of a hell of a lot, but, it's a waste of time. For now, we are stuck here."

"Have you ever thought of looking other places then this small cave? The island looks large, maybe there is some vegetation." Elizabeth offered. Katerina nodded to her, and jumped over another small ravine. However, this time, she slipped and went sprawling into the four feet deep freezing cold water. As she was submerged, she felt like a total idiot, because this was the second time in happening. Now, there were three more people to witness her bare. She stalled as long as she could, and when she pulled herself off the water floor, and onto the black sand, she had her back to the three of them, feeling embarrassed for no reason.

Jack knew why she hadn't turned around. In fact, he tried to make Elizabeth and Will look at him, by talking.

"So, Elizabeth...think you may be pregnant?" But she didn't hear him, as she was slowly making her way to help out her newly found friend. Jack was almost desperate, and it scared him, because he was actually worrying about this woman. He scoffed, and leaned back, apparently relaxed.

"What the..." Came from the side of the cave that Katerina was on, and sure enough, she turned around. Her face was wiped clean, and she looked even more lovely then the last time Jack had seen her. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment for being found out, and she stood there, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Er...bit cold, yeah?" She said distractedly. Elizabeth was gawking at Katerina with an open mouth stare, and Will had stood up from his position on the ground by Jack. Jack had to nudge Will in the back of the legs, because Will had the same look on his face.

"Why do you...?" Katerina pushed past the staring Elizabeth, and walked over to were Jack was sitting, an amused look plastered on his face.

"Give us your coat." She demanded, producing an outstretched hand. He glanced up at it, then shrugged off his thick black coat. Katerina grabbed it up, and went to the other side of the cave, in the entrance of the tunnel, and threw the coat on over her shoulders. She then pealed off her wet clothes, and threw them on a rock to dry. Only after she buttoned up the coat, and synched the waist with her damp leather belt, did she walk back to where Jack, Will, and the still bewildered Elizabeth sat.

"Tell us love, why exactly do you wear that?" Jack asked after Katerina sat down, and pulled her legs up under the coat.

"It's a long and boring story." She said unhelpfully. Will jerked his head up from where he was talking into Elizabeth's ear.

"We have time, Katerina." He said softly, prompting her into a situation she didn't wish to be in.

"Oh shove off." Katerina snapped, and looked over to Jack, her eyes silently appealing to him for some reason.

Jack marveled that a woman could be so beautiful, and not vain about it. If anything, she seemed ashamed.

He stared at her for a long time, a frown puckering his brow. She was just so...beautiful. Her damp hair curled slightly–though when dry it was straight–and framed her face perfectly. He could make out her profile, and she looked amazing. Her down cast eyes stared at the swirls she was making in the bright lava rock sand, her eyelashes sweeping shadows across her cheeks. Her slightly upturned nose gave her a hint of vulnerability that wouldn't have normally been there. Her chin was jutting out in defiance to the world, and Jack thanked his lucky stars he had walked in her shop that day. Then, he wondered exactly why he did.

"Do I interest you _that_ much, Sparrow?" Katerina hissed, glancing sideways at him. Her blue eyes flashed navy in her irritation with her own clumsiness and her dislike for everyone else.

"Yes, indeed you do, love." He said softly. He plucked her hand from the ground, and put it on her bended knees.

"Your going to rub your fingertip raw." Jack said wryly, then swiftly withdrew his own hand, at the look Katerina shot him.

They both had seemed to forget the other two occupants of the cave. Will and Elizabeth silently got up and went to the rowboat, which was pulled in safely from the tide. They put down some bolts of cloth that they had found, and made a cozy little bed, smiling at the behavior of their two friends.

"It'll be a miracle if they don't have a good romp." Will commented, drawing Elizabeth closer to himself, and closing his eyes. He adjusted his neck, then instantly fell asleep. She had a bit more difficulty, thinking about Katerina's odd behavior.

Inside the cave, however, Katerina and Jack were staring each other down, sizing each other up.

Jack raised a hand and gently stroked Katerina's cold cheek. In that small movement, he felt her tense from his hand, and shiver from being chilled. She glared up at him, then jerked her head away from his touch.

"Im not a whore. No matter how my face looks." She spat, and jumped up, nearly toppling over for the second time, forgetting that her legs were tucked in the jacket. She strode to the other side of the cave with all dignity that she could muster, and hid herself in a small fort she made out of trunks.

Jack just shook his head, damning that he would get no action that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Oh dear

It wasn't a pretty site that greeted the four when the ship finally came back a day later. They had boarded readily, bellies aching with hunger and mouths dry for water. However, as Katerina was hauled to the deck, she gave a small gasp, and took an involuntary step back.

There on the deck before them, was a troupe of men. Katerina realized one of them was the leader of the band that came storming into her shop, looking for Jack.

"Well well well...we meet again, Sparrow." He said, a smirk twisting his face.

"Norrington." Jack curtly nodded. His jaw line was taut with anger, and his eyes narrowed. One thing Katerina knew, was that his ship was his pride, and these marines were invading it.

"I see you have a few captives." The man called Norrington nodded to Elizabeth, Will, and Katerina.

_He doesn't recognize me!_ She thought, amazed.

"I suppose." She knew what Jack was doing. If anything happened, the hangman would only see one pair of boots fall, not four. He shot Katerina a warning look not to say anything, and let himself be escorted down to his own brig. Live today, to fight tomorrow. Another one of his mottoes. Norrington, however stayed on deck, and strode over to where Katerina was standing.

"I don't think we have met. Might I get your name?" He gave her a smile, and Katerina would have been a bit nicer, under different circumstances.

"Katerina Smith." She said shortly. He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head, dispelling any thoughts he might have had.

"Do you know why Sparrow kidnaped you?" Every time Norrington said "Sparrow" his mouth twisted like he was eating a lemon.

"No idea." With her head high, Katerina walked across the deck, below.

"Jack?" She asked softly, as she opened the door. Inside was all of the crew, squeezed tight as could be in three cells. Jack, however, had one to himself; the largest.

"Who are you?" Anamaria asked almost savagely.

"The second mate." Everyone's jaw dropped as she walked haughtily to Jack.

"Hello, love." He said in a defeated voice. Katerina reached through the bars, and touched his jacket sleeve briefly, then knowing she was watched, withdrew her hand.

"Why are you here?" Katerina sat down, and Jack followed suit.

"To cheer ya up, o course."

"...How?" She looked around, noticing the pirate crew gawking at her still, none of them taking their eyes off her face, or back of her head. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on their tops.

"I have a joke." Jack stared at her a moment, then waved his hand, telling her to speak.

"Two eggs are in a frying pan. One says 'Man its hot in here.' the other one goes 'Holy shit! A talking egg!' What about that one?" There was silence.

"Alright...I don't know why Im here!" Katerina said loudly, throwing her arms up in the air. She stood up and walked out, huffing and puffing the whole way.

"What were you doing down in the brig?" She turned around suddenly to see Norrington behind her; looking like a hound on the hunt.

"And you care why...?" Norrington shot her a disgusted look, and Katerina left to her small cabin, only to find a naval man laying in her small bunk.

"Well 'ello there." He said, grinning wickedly, and sitting up. Katerina almost said something, but realized that she didn't have her face paint on. _No wonder Im getting a lot of attention from the men!_ She scowled.

"I currently inhabit this cabin, sir." She said, smiling widely, though her words were gritted out. The man threw his legs over the bed and set his book–which turned out to be hers–on the floor by his feet.

"And why is that?" His voice was nasally, and had a high pitch to it. He stood up and advanced on Katerina.

"Sir, you are too close." She said, when her back went up against the door. He put a hand on either side of her head, caging her in. They stood there for a moment, him breathing shortly, his foul breath making her grimace.

"Hudson! Get the hell out of there. You know the rules!" A voice from the other side of the door boomed, just as the man called Hudson's head was slowly going towards Katerina's. He snapped his head up and let out a low curse, before shoving her away and stalking out of the door.

Katerina sat down fast, breathing slowly. Her bunk smelled like musk and sweat, unpleasant.

* * *

When they arrived in Port Royal, and Jack was holed up in the jail, leaving the inhabitants of the _Pearl _leave of their ship because their captain was gone, Will approached Katerina in the galley.

"Are you ready?" Katerina glanced up from the vegetables she was chopping for stew that night.

"For what?" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and Will had to admit, she was beautiful.

Katerina abandoned her farce, tired of the work, and pretty much everyone seeing her.

"To save Jack!" She set down the knife, and Will sat down on one of the two long benches opposite the large long common table. Katerina wiped her hands on the cloth at her side, and sighed.

"I think Im gunna sit this one out, if ya don't mind." Will raised his eyebrow, a knowing smile playing across his nice lips. Katerina leaned up against one of the counters, and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Jack would sure like it, I know."

"And just how do you know that? Its not like I have to go saving his arse everywhere we turn. If the man cant stay out of trouble, then I am tired of helping him." Will gave a soft chuckle.

"Well, Jack is might well fond of you, Id say." He dropped his smile, and shrugged. "But, if you don't want to come along, you don't have to. Although, we would be one person short, and that puts us in danger off–"

"Oh shut up." Katerina snapped, and turned back around to the vegetables. Will let out a breath of frustration, then got up and left.

That night, Will, Gibbs, Anamaria, and Cotton left to go save Jack. Katerina watched them from where she was standing by the mast, covered in shadows.

"Kat!" She looked up at the pleading soft cry of her name, but saw no body. There it was again. She then recognized it as the pretty and delicate Elizabeth's voice. Without wondering as to why, Katerina quickly went into the cabin that Elizabeth and Will shared.

"Yes?" She burst in, looking around. The pretty brunette was sitting on the bed, and from the looks of it, the baby had dropped.

"My water..." Elizabeth gasped, and Katerina started at seeing the poor woman was drenched.

"Oh, you spilled–"

"No! My water just broke...the baby's coming." Katerina tried her best to smile happily. Almost all of the crew were on shore leave, and the only other people she could trust with this had gone to spring the captain that was always caught.

"Alright, just calm down. Here, lets get you into some dry clothes, and change the sheets on the bed. You'll be alright. I used to do this, you know." She lied. But if Elizabeth was more distressed then already, it would be even more painful.

With difficulty they got the laboring woman into dry clothes, and took off the sheets on the only other mattressed bed on the ship. Finding no other sheets, Katerina quickly ran to her own cabin, and grabbed up the thin blanket, then threw it on the bed for Elizabeth.

"Now, breathe" In a fit of actually knowing what to do, Katerina tied up some pieces of cloth to the bed frame, for Elizabeth to grab onto when having contractions. There was no way she could have held her hand, and caught the baby at once.

"Holy shit!" Katerina gasped, as she lifted up Elizabeth's gown.

"What?" She gasped from the top of the bed.

"I see the head!"

"What does it look like?" Elizabeth gasped.

"...A head." But before she could describe in detail, a wet slippery baby was in her arms, wailing like a banshee. With an instinct she never knew existed, Katerina quickly snipped the umbilical cord, and cleared the baby's air way.

"It's a girl!" She said amazed, and wrapped it up in her own shall, handing it over to the mother.

"What in blazes?" Katerina turned around to see wide eyed Jack and Will standing in the doorway. Will rushed to his wife, showering her face in kisses, marveling at their tiny baby.

"And you...?" The question hung open, but Katerina knew just what Jack was trying to say. Still speechless, she nodded, and wiped her hands on her already dirty dress front.

"...Wow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Mixed emotions(I think I've used that before?)

"Success!" Katerina looked up suddenly, to see Jack striding into her cabin, a look of triumph on his face.

"Pardon?"

"I've got the last piece!" He waved a piece of gold in front of her, then put it in his pocket, smiling.

"You know, I have no clue why you are so bleeding happy. Why is returning that gold so important?" Jack sobered, and looked around, clearly wishing to avoid the conversation.

"You might as well sit down then," He looked surprised, noticing there was only Katerina's bed on which to sit.

"Well, it all started about thirteen years ago"– Jack began.

"That asshole!" Katerina suddenly yelled, after silence reigned. She stood up, and started pacing the few feet of free space in her small cabin.

"So...when you take one of these...medallions, you are immortal? Doesn't sound _too _bad." Jack sighed, clearly not happy with her conclusion.

"There is a price attached, love. You are immortal, yes, but you live a half life...cursed. Its not all shits and giggles." He stood up, and stopped her pacing by putting a hand on each shoulder. "If. You. Ever"– he punctuated each word with a flexing of his hands painfully. He suddenly broke off, and released her, at the look Katerina gave him.

"So how exactly is this curse lifted? I mean, if these people aren't dead, then why aren't they coming after you because you stole their treasure? It just doesn't make sense." She ignored his reproach, and continued. "And what of it? I think having it around would be handy. It would save our sorry hides on raids...and keep the crew satisfied. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you getting stabbed or–" She shut her mouth quickly, and turned away from him, horrified she said that.

"No," Jack said harshly, his voice almost betraying him. "No it wouldn't do. And I would be damned if this ship sees any more of that." With that last statement, he turned on his heel and left the cabin.

"Its not like Im trying to steal it!" She yelled after him, then sat down on the bed, just confused.

* * *

Slowly, as if the whole of the world was suspended, the last gold piece fell from Jack's fingers, and into the chest. There was no clinking of other pieces. Just silence. 

With a foreboding that she rarely felt, Katerina watched this, a distance away, her brows together in a frown. Something seemed to break inside her chest. And as if she had been under a spell, she suddenly remembered her shop...her life. Without waiting for the other three, Katerina turned, and went to the boat. Again, waiting. Would waiting never cease? It seemed her whole life was waiting. Waiting for money. Waiting for people to realize she was an able person. Waiting to take the mask from her face and show her true self. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Well she, Katerina Smith, was going to wait no more. She vowed that when she got back to Port Royal, she was buying her small shop out from underneath her friend. She would then sell it, hopefully for a profit, though she didn't need it if none arose, then she would set up shop in a better part of the Port. Hopefully then, and only then, would people begin to see her as she was.

The only problem presented to her at that moment; getting out of her contract. It was like a business deal that wasn't taken lightly. She had been offered to leave, after so long. But no, she chose to stay on. Now the task was over, and she needed to go back to Port Royal. She felt as if she would parish if she didn't.

"Besides, with this face," She thought bitterly. "Who could say no?"

* * *

It was in her luck, that Jack had decided to go to Port Royal. Katerina told no one of her plans for jumping ship(not literally), but as twilight was drawing near, she approached Jack at the helm. That's where he seemed to always be. 

"We'll be in Port Royal tomorrow morning," He said, seeing her walking towards him. He shot a scathing look to the direction where Elizabeth was walking the baby. Apparently that was the reason for going.

"I wanted to talk...about something," Katerina started slowly, leaning against the small railing that surrounded them. Instantly Jack's face hardened.

"We are not going to take that damn treasure, Kat." He said gruffly. "I don't care how useful it is," She rolled her eyes and let him finish ranting.

"No, not that." She took a deep breath. "I want to leave the crew. And close your mouth." Indeed, his jaw had dropped, and his mouth was gaping open. He stared at her for a few seconds, then jerked his head back forward, at the horizon.

"You signed the articles. You took the oath. The crew accepted you."

"But Im not really part of this crew!" Katerina threw her hands up in exasperation. "You took me on because I saw you with one of those damn medallions! You bribed me!"

"I gave you a choice to stay or leave. You chose to stay, so you are staying. Or so help me god, I will...I will maroon you!"

"Good!" Katerina screamed, not quite sure why he was being so bent up about it. "That would just be fine by me! Go ahead. I'd be getting off the ship either way!" She gave a mirthless laugh, and strode away, giving angry glares at whoever dared to look her way.

"Kat?" She turned around swiftly, a stinging remark on her lips, but saw Elizabeth. She was clutching the sleeping baby to her, but looked more concerned about this woman.

"...What?"

"Are you really leaving?" It was more of a plea, then anything. Well, Katerina thought, I could see her missing me, I mean, being the only other female aboard who doesn't try to shoot you...Wait! She is leaving.

"Why?"

"Sticking to monosyllables? Its amazing how blind people are! When its right in front of your face!" Suddenly irritated, the new mom turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving Katerina confused. Ah well. Hormones must be raging then. She had no idea as to what just happened, but proceeded to her own small dismal cabin.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay..." Katerina said through a tightly constricted throat as she looked around her room. 

"Its nothing. You delivered Lillian, so I think it would be fitting to be her nanny." Elizabeth smiled in the doorway. "Now, if there is anything about the room you want to change, just let me know, ok? I am more then happy to have you here. Will too, though he likes to put up a fuss." Katerina sat down on the edge of the eider down bed, and surveyed the apple green walls, and white and gold molding.

"I wont be staying long. Just until I can get my feet back on the ground. And forget this whole piracy business." She pushed a fly away strand of hair from her face.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, before shutting the large white door. "I mean, really ok?"

"Er...why? I am getting my shop, I have a nice place to live. Im fine."

"Still blind." She walked out, shaking her head.

Why was she always saying that I'm blind? Katerina though. Its like they think I– oh.

Yes. Oh. She knew now. Though unsure exactly. She was just being foolish. It was the heat. Yes! Thats it. It was the heat making her delirious. She couldn't tell which end was up. She was such a fool...and she knew it well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter euight: Mrs. Hawkins

Jack picked his way through the streets, trying hard to find someone, without being found himself. It wasn't too hard, being as mostly only the men up at the fort knew what he looked like, not civilians. Of course, the few who attended his hanging a while back knew too, but if they thought he looked familiar, they said nought.

Ah, yes. You could turn anywhere in the Caribbean and find what you were looking for. He started though, not unsurprised to see her with a small toddler, however, there was an infant in her arms as well. When she turned sideways, he got a glimpse of dark brown hair...a boy?

Katerina was talking animatedly to a seedy looking man who was selling melons. He looked familiar too. Her long hair was swept up in a white snood, matching her dress. Being the Turner's nanny must have paid off. Unless...no. He wasn't going to think about the unless part.

Were those sapphires on her ears? Either that or onyx. Nope, sapphires. Jack could tell because they caught the early morning sunlight and sparkled. Matching her eyes, too...he thought. She stopped talking, however, when the babe she was holding started to fuss. She excused herself and started away. Jack followed, more intrigued then ever. She seemed to have grown up almost. True, he had not seen her in little under a year, but she carried herself more proud-like, and as she led the small child up the cobble stone streets, and into the Turner's house, he waited outside.

Sure enough, she emerged again, this time going to a house a few blocks down. After she entered, Jack decided to go back to the Turners and ask about her.

"Jack!" Will opened the door, Lillian clutching his leg. "When did you get in? Are you anchored in the bay?" The younger man ushered his former captain in and when Jack was hugged by Elizabeth and shown the new baby(William), they sat down in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for the kettle. Jack shook his head.

"So? How have ya all been? You know, I thought I spotted Katerina in the market place, does she still work for you?" He said it so smoothly, that the two didn't even register it.

"Oh yes, she's a great hand. However, Matthew has been taking up her time somewhat. I suspect she may be quitting soon," Elizabeth frowned, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Matthew?"

"Her husband. They have known each other since childhood, I think. He used to own her old shop...I think you know the one? Anyways, they got married a few months back." Jack grinned inwardly. Of course! He knew the reason why she did it, and he would be damned if he left Port Royal without taunting her for it.

"Perhaps we should have them over to dinner?" Will suggested, standing up. "Sorry, Jack...but I need to go to the smithy. I have a new apprentice, and he isn't quite...agile yet." He gave his wife a peck on the cheek, and after clouting Jack on his shoulder, left.

"Nice house," Jack commented, eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" Elizabeth set down her tea cup and took it over to the sink. "If you got it, use it." She smiled to herself when Jack roared with laughter.

* * *

"Mrs, you have a visitor," Katerina looked up to see Elizabeth being led into her drawing room. 

"Did I forget something?" She asked, frowning.

"I can't stay to chat, but would you and Matt come to dinner tonight?" Katerina nodded, and soon the other woman was gone.

"Who was that, Dear?" Matthew Hawkins entered, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Elizabeth. We have a dinner invitation."

"Well, you must make my excuses. I have to work tonight." Katerina stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You never join me at the Turner's!"

"Listen, Sugar...I just have to work!" Matthew cried. What happened to the sweet natured woman he married? He had been shocked when she returned to Port Royal, talking about being kidnapped by pirates. She had stayed with the Turners, giving up reason after reason as to how to could afford the things she bought on a nanny's salary. They courted a while, her the demure English Rose he always wanted. But the day after they were offically man and wife, she said brusquely that she wanted to run his shop. He had joined the navy in her absence, vowing to kill the damned pirates that "kidnaped" her, and had risen in rank quickly, leaving his store under the care of his sister, Beatrice.

Katerina knew it was a heavy price to pay, marriage, but it was indeed the only way. Most people were scandalized when she had taken over the command of the shop(Beatrice was actually happy about it, and Katerina had to admit that at least one thing good came out of her marriage, and that was the friendship with her sister-in-law) so soon after being kidnaped. They thought she would be wallowing in her home, and would be quite subdued for a while. No one knew what had happened while she was on bored the pirate ship(she also never mentioned which one, saying she was mostly kept in the captain's cabin) though the more sharp ones wondered how she got the large amethyst she wore on her right ring finger, and the rope of black pearls she wore to social functions(if they asked she simply said that she had found them on her return, and that they used to be her mothers). There were also questions about her usage of the dirt and oil concoction she used to wear, and it took a little needling to get that one cleared over.

"Don't call me Sugar!" Katerina snapped, flicking a bit of dust off of her skirt. Thats another thing she hated. She had been used to trousers and tunics while aboard the _Black Pearl_, and although she didn't mind corsets and shifts, she hated not having the free reign she used to. And in her deepest of hearts, she knew she missed the large black ship with black sails. She missed it, because it was like her home. She missed Gibbs, and his weezing ways, helping her read the book of Shakespear he had given her(she never exactly learned how to read, and he helped her with that too). She missed Anamaria's bluntness, and the odd friendship they held. She missed the macaw. She missed everything. And only when she felt really down in the pits, did she admit that she missed the captain...somewhat.

"Alright, Kat," Matthew sighed. "Next time I promise I will join you at the Turners. I wish you wouldn't work for them! You know you have enough on your hands with the shop."

The shop! Every time he thought about it, he grimaced. "Besides, it was said that Will Turner used to be a pirate! They are shady people, Kat. And I might have a lead that they were part of the party who kidnaped you!" Another thing; she said she couldn't name crew, because she had only seen but two people. She was suave...she had to admit.

If Katerina liked Matthew, their marriage could have worked. But it was based on lies, and she almost wished everyone knew it. He was handsome, Matthew. Tall, blonde, with green eyes the color of the deep Caribbean sea at mid-afternoon. He had the Roman features, and many girls were disappointed when the brown haired beauty took him for her own.

* * *

"Kat!" A little girl with light brown hair attached herself to Katerina's leg as she entered the Turner's manor. She put a hand on the curly haired head, and gently pried her away. 

"Uggy man!" Lillian said defiantly, running off. Katerina shook her head, and went into the drawing room.

Jack looked up as he heard Lillian come running in, in turn attaching herself onto him. He let her, taking a liking to the child. His breath caught in his throat, however, when a figure entered the drawing room. She was obviously living nicely on the money she had acquired on the _Black Pearl_. The sapphire drop earrings in her lobes matched the necklace at her neck. She wore a matching dark blue gown of silk, and he noticed the ring she had taken from the island. There were also the pearls about her neck, roped around three times, and making the sapphires gleam. She looked around, spotted Jack, and her mouth dropped open.

"Katerina, I think you remember Jack..." Will said, a grin on his face. She nodded, regained her composure, and sat down on the settee offered to her.

"I heard that its Mrs. Hawkins now," Jack said, his tone teasing, but his eyes saying he knew something.

"It is," Katerina said rather tersely. "I trust there is no Mrs. Sparrow?"

"The day I marry, love, is the day pigs fly out of me arse." Katerina had to laugh at that.

"So, where is Mr. Hawkins?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that he hadn't come, or wasn't planning on joining later.

"He had to work...again. He said that he found a new lead in the pirates that kidnaped me." She said it slowly, looking at the reactions on Jack's face.

"Ah! Already denouncing me? Pray tell, did I rape you while you were on board?"

"No Sparrow. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Though most are scandalized that I don't show a bit of remorse."

"I thought you wouldn't."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The Truth about Hawkins

"Matthew!" Katerina cried, rushing to kneel down beside their bed to her dying husband. During the second course of the meal, the commodore had rushed in, saying that Mr. Hawkins was injured on duty. No one wanted to exactly say how he got the bullet to his side, but he was fastly perishing, and wanted his wife.

"Kat..." Matthew gave a small pained cough and weekly held her hand in his. He was surprised to see tears glittering in her blue eyes, but none fell.

"I have something to tell you," He leaned back father into the down pillows, silently thanking their softness. A sheen of sweat was on his face, and he was pale...so pale.

"No," Katerina started, but was silenced by a look.

"Have you ever heard of Jim Hawkins?" Matthew began, his voice slowly wavering.

"The old tale? About the tavern lad who went on adventures with the notorious one legged man, Long John Silver?" Of course she had heard the tale. She had spent time with pirates in pubs! That was a famous one, though she always passed it off as false.

"Jim Hawkins was my father..." Matthew gave another rattling cough, and had to stop for a moment. Katerina tried to tell him to stop, a jest at a time like this was not in any way amusing.

"I never said anything because I was ashamed. I joined the navy. But, Kat...it _is _true! In fact, there is the map, there in the box that I keep locked, the key is under it. I know you weren't kidnaped by pirates. I had hoped one day you would tell me the truth."

Katerina didn't so much as flinch as he brazenly and with no hint of remorse revealed her secret. "I was going to," she said in a small voice, holding his limp hand more tightly in hers.

"Im sure," Matthew said not unkindly. "But, if it would please you...I give you my blessing to go and join the ship you were on before. I have already requested that Commodore Norrington not openly hunt you. I only wish that we could have had a happy life together,"

By this time tears were streaming down Katerina's face. She felt ashamed, and buried her face in his arm.

"Don't weep," Matthew's voice was barely a whisper now. "You will be happy when you are rid of me. If it helps...I did love you." And with her name on his lips, Matthew closed his eyes serenely, and they never opened again.

"Mrs?" Katerina looked up at their maid, Martha, and quickly dashed away her tears.

"Please go fetch the Turners, and the man that should be with them," the maid nodded, and after crossing herself, Katerina stood up and went to the wardrobe, where the locked box was kept.

"Please tell me you were joking, Matt," She whispered, taking the key with a shaking hand and fumbling with the lock.

Katerina opened it and gasped. Inside was a folded piece of parchment, a quantity of rubies and emeralds, and a golden compass and spyglass. She took the parchment and unfolded it to see a map. She had never really learned to read them, and figured Jack could find out where this island was.

Jack? Her mind instantly sought him, and she puzzled over it for a while. True, she hadn't seen him in little under a year, but still. It was almost scary that she thought Jack would join her.

Katerina shot a guilty look to her late husband, who laid on their bed. She would have a hard time sleeping in the soft eider down folds. She went and stood by it, putting a hand on one of the massive carved post, and crying into it. She felt horrid. She had just as well killed him. But what had he been doing to get shot? Had some madman shot him in the streets? Or was it a connection to the whole Hawkins legacy?

And that's when it hit her. She was a Hawkins. It was Katerina's legacy now. And if others new of the truth held within the whole Treasure Island story told in taverns far and wide, she would be desperately sought after, for the map, and for the treasure. Katerina clutched more tightly to the bed post, until a small cough made her look up.

Elizabeth, Will, and Jack were all crowded by the door. With one look at her, Elizabeth came rushing in and swept her up in a hug.

"What's that?" Jack asked, coming in after them. He pointed to the piece of parchment clutched in Katerina's hand still.

"Oh, here," She said, sniffing and handing the parchment to Jack.

"No. Way." Jack was stunned as he unfolded the map and looked at it. "I thought it was just a myth..." He muttered, quickly calculating where this island would be.

"How did you?"

"Matthew's father was Jim Hawkins, the tavern lad," Katerina explained quietly.

"So that means that you're the last remaining Hawkins?" Elizabeth and Will just looked at each other, quite confused as to this talk. They too had heard the tales, but passed them off as a pirates drunken musings.

Abruptly, she told them she was going to have a baby.

* * *

Ah! The _Pearl_! Katerina's toes wiggled freely on the deck's surface, loving to be bare on the wood once again. She had not entirely realized just how much she missed the ship. The sails were filled with wind, and when the crew passed where she stood by the bulwark, they would hail her happily. They hadn't forgotten their crew mate so easily, especially when she had been second mate.

When they first arrived on the ship, Katerina had demanded to start at the bottom again. Jack argued that given her "delicate state of condition" she shouldn't do so, and the crew would happily let her jump right to her former post. But she stayed steady, saying that she wouldn't be out of action for a while at least.

Though fear crept into her heart at night, when she lay in her hammock. Perhaps people would chase her, and she wasn't sure if her unborn child would ever have a completely safe life. Katerina dreaded the thought of having to leave when the baby was born, but Jack assured her that he already had something set up for such a thing. The secret almost driving her mad.

"Hello Ginger!" Katerina turned to see Hudson smile and walk towards her. He had just joined before she left, and she never exactly gotten to know him, though she did like him in that short time.

"Hello," Katerina said happily, leaning more heavily against the bulwark, smiling herself.

"I hear that you have a bun in the oven?"

Katerina rolled her eyes. "Aye, I do. But that doesn't stop me from swabbin' decks!" She gestured to the mop and bucket placed besides her, the bucket needing to be dumped and new water taken on. She was about to, but admiring the _Black Pearl_ was more on her mind at that moment, glad to be back to the one place she truly thought of as her home.

"Hmm. Well, if ye ever need me, Im 'round!" With a wave Hudson strode off, being called by Gibbs to go and tend to the galley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: John Bristol, and no more favors.

Katerina slid into the small hammock, her back aching low. Maybe she should have taken Jack up on that offer. At least she would have had a bunk...not a hammock.

"Sail ho!" Instantly, Katerina jumped back up, and scrambled up the steps to the deck, boots in hand.

"What is it?" She asked passing Will. He shrugged, and hurried up to the helm. Leaning against the bulwark and pulling on her boots, for the first time ever on a raid, she was scared. She saw Jack hurrying towards her, a frown ever so slightly creasing his brow.

"Go into me cabin," He said, reaching her, and grabbing one of her shoulders. Katerina pulled out of his grip and made to go to one of the cannons strapped on deck, but he grabbed her elbow.

"No! We may be a fighting ship, but crew member or not, you are pregnant, so you go to me bloody cabin now! That's an order. Im pulling rank."

Katerina glared up at him, before stalking to the cabin, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. Pregnant! She was still in the bloody first trimester. She was crew, so she had a right to fight!

With a decisive move, Katerina turned back around and quickly went down the steps to the gun deck, placing herself next to an unattended cannon.

"What colors are they flying?" Katerina asked Hudson, who was next to her.

"I think its red," he whispered, awed and somewhat frightened looking. Hudson looked over at the woman, his stomach lurching. She was beautiful, and dangerous looking. She had abandoned her dresses with little guilt(though most everyone of the crew knew there were a few dresses, and corsets in her trunk) and was wearing a pair of black trousers, and a deep wine colored fitted tunic. Slung on her waist was a heavy leather belt, with her cutlass on her left side, her pistol on her right. Her long brown hair was plaited simply and reached the small of her back, and her blue eyes were icy with anger, and determination.

Hudson had heard many tales of this woman. Mostly from the crew, and Joshamee Gibbs, who spoke highly of her. "Beautiful, but pretty handy with a sword." he liked to say wistfully. Apparently the whole crew liked her, and were upset when she left.

Now she was squatting a yard or so away from him, her eyes intent on the small gun port.

"Katerina, dammit!" She quickly looked up to see Jack storming down, his face full of thunder.

"Hudson, go escort Mrs. Hawkins to the brig." Jack eyed the two, until the unwilling Hudson grabbed the squirming Katerina and took her to a cell.

Katerina was now furious. The brig! She was pregnant, dammit! She was only planning on manning the cannon, and was adamant on actual sword fighting, or drawing her pistol. Hudson slowly shut the cell door, shooting her a regretful glance before hurrying away.

"Bloody pirates!" Katerina shouted.

_Boom_.

Already the two ships had drawn level with each other. She looked out of a small knot in the wood to see a equally large ship parallel to the _Black Pearl_. The _Wretched May_ had fair few cannon ports on her side, and Katerina had to quickly dive to the floor to avoid a cannon, passing over her head...just a few inches from where she had been standing.

_Boom._

And so it went for almost an hour, before the cannons fell quiet, smoke slowly rising in the air from the powder. Katerina gingerly stood up, feeling the arm that she had landed on, wincing.

"That's gunna hurt tomorrow," she sighed, glancing around her. Already she was ankle deep in water, signifying that there was a leak somewhere in the keel.

"What's this?" Katerina glanced up to see a swarthy looking man smirking. He was quite tall, with a trim olive colored overcoat that was quite rich looking. He wore a hat similar to Jacks, and most of his fingers were encrusted with heavy rings. He was not handsome, but rather plain, with a thin jagged scar running the length of the left side of his face. When he took a step forward, there was a definite _clunk_, and when she looked down, she saw that he had a wooden leg.

"Who are you?" Katerina asked taking a step backwards.

"The question hanging around our heads is more like; who are you?"

"I asked first," she said stubbornly, her hand going down to her waist, but finding that her weapon belt had been removed by Hudson.

"Very well," The man said, his voice holding a trace of humor. "My name is John Bristol. Pleased to meet you." He swept a bow, and gave a mock salute.

"Now, your name."

"I-Katerina...Lancaster." Katerina knew better then to say her married name. There was no shame in it, but she was unsure what her stance was. And if she was right in her suspicions, this man could be looking for her.

"Interesting. Pray tell...are you a crew member? You don't exactly meet the qualifications for a lady, in those clothes. I like the color of the tunic, by the way. Very nice with your complexion and eyes."

"Are you flattering me?" Katerina asked, disbelief lacing her words.

"Why yes, I am," She blinked. Then looked around, and out the small knot to see the other ship slowly sinking.

"I take it you were a crew on that?" Katerina pointed to the direction of the now submerged vessel.

"Not quite. I was merely being transported. I told them that a schooner like that couldn't possibly take this galleon, but you know how pirates are,"

"Always taking, never aware of the consequences," Katerina agreed. "Nothing is too big in their eyes."

"You seem to know the likes very well,"

"Indeed," She said stiffly. She did not trust this man. She hardly trusted anybody. Even a twinge of doubt framed her mind about Jack. Her husband was no exception. Late husband, she scolded herself. They hadn't been married too long. Pity, she was starting to like him.

"So why are you down in the brig, sir? When your transportation was sunk?"

"I came across a very strange looking man who said either escort myself to the brig, or jump ship. After being pointed in the direction, I came down. I didn't expect such company."

Katerina shifted her weight uneasily, and leaned against the bulkhead. The man named John Bristol came forward and slunk his arms through her cell bars, and leaned in casually.

"Sorry," He noted briskly. "Me stump is aching, and I need something to lean on." He jerked his head downwards to his wooden peg.

"That's quite alright," Katerina mumbled. She was totally thrown off by this man. He looked like a buccaneer, but acted almost gentlemanly. His vocabulary was not withstanding from his time on ship(as every sailor developed that bit of a cockney accent, no matter where they were from) and he didn't mince his words either. At the moment, she was completely rendered unaware as to what to do. Something she didn't like.

"So, why are you on this large and infamous pirate ship? Am I right in thinking that you are crew?"

"Yes, I am crew. I have sailed with them before, and just signed the articles, only last night. I have missed it," Katerina admitted.

"Can I take a stab in the dark?"

"You will find it is quite light here,"

John Bristol roared with laughter at her pun, and straightened up from his slouched position, smiling.

"Well then, may I take a stab in the light?"

"That is unfair, as you can see."

"Can I just ask a question?"

"That was all you need have said," Katerina liked daunting this man. Jack would have usually gotten fed up with her, and Matthew would have thought it was her time of the month and back away from her like she had the plague or the sweat. In fact, she often felt like the infested Thames, and the Tower of London of old, where dead bodies were dropped into the river. That's how Matthew would sometimes make her feel. She shuddered slightly at a memory, and repressed it.

"Well, I shall take a stab in the light, and say you had a turn as a Lady,"

"Your aim is well," Katerina remarked, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips, almost like a grimace. "And you, sir? What of your family, or do you have a wife?"

"Oh no!" John said, eyes wide with mock horror. "Not me. I have my share of women, but none want to marry a gimp," he brandished his peg. "My dear mum is still alive, and kicking it in Tortuga. She runs the Faithful Bride(a/n: ok, I dunno who came up with that name, or if it really is from the movie, but I don't want people to say I stole it from them...I have seen it everywhere) and is very well set."

"I have seen her then. I like Edna. She told me a fair few stories."

"That would be her," John nodded. "Other then that, I have no family. I was originally from Wales, but I prefer the Caribbean Sea and sun."

"All those who sail in it do, Mr. Bristol."

"Call me John." Katerina looked at him again, still unsure completely about his motives, and if what he spoke was truth.

"Why are you in the brig?" John finally asked, a hint of amuesment coming forth in his muddy brown eyes.

"For being a woman."

"Surely not. They should let you fight, if you signed the articles."

"Im sure they would. But the captain and I had a disagreement, and it led to this. I suppose punishment for questioning his orders."

"What part do you play in battle?"

"At the moment I mostly man a cannon. Or woman a cannon, I should say. Sometimes I am lookout. But I can fight well and aim straight."

"Are you and the captain...in a family way, as Edna says."

"Oh no," It was Katerina's turn to look horrified, although she inwardly admitted that the idea had come across her mind more then once. But that was behind her. Now she was carrying her late husbands child, who would be heir to the Hawkins treasure, sought after by men and pirates alike.

She would not be so stupid as to say there wasn't something in her heart for the strange and unique captain, but it was mostly affection for taking her onto his ship, after she had jumped it a year ago. And because he was taking her to the treasure(he naturally got a cut) and promising to help if she needed it.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I shall sit, as it will take a while to clean up on deck,"

"No need," Came a fresh voice from the doorway leading to the stairs. Both persons looked up to see aforementioned pirate captain standing there, a mocking smirk on his face, his step jaunty.

"I see you have met the captee. Well, of sorts. He wasn't crew, so we couldn't really kill him...but we couldn't just leave him to die. That damn old mercy of mine flaring up again." Katerina snorted, and John looked amused.

"Can I come out now, Captain?" She asked, smiling pleasantly, and batting her eyelashes.

"Only if you promise not to bloody try to fight, Ginger. You know how delicate your state can be..."

"Im bleedin' pregnant, Jack!" Katerina exclaimed, placing her hand flat on her stomach that hadn't begun to show yet. "Not made of glass! You didn't mind when I fought before!"

"You weren't carrying your husbands child before!"

If Katerina was out of the cell, and wasn't out of reach of Jack, she would have slapped him. He didn't care about her herself. Just her baby. Just because of the treasure.

"Excuse me," John said rather embarrassedly, walking out of the brig. Jack let him go.

"I'm not yours," Katerina said in a low and silky voice, pressing her face to the bars, and pointing at him with a quivering forefinger.

"So? Can't I still look out for your well-being?"

"No!" Katerina screamed, letting out a maniacal shriek of laughter. "So do me a favor, and stop doing me favors!"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but a malicious comment died on his tongue. Without another word, he turned on his heel–beads clicking gently–and strode out of the brig.

"Let me fucking out!" Katerina cried, almost near tears.

"I'm not supposed to do you any favors," came a faint cry from the other side of the door. Katerina kicked the bars, allotting a stubbed toe in return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Gripes

Katerina jerked away with a start. The bell tolled the next watch, and it took her a moment to remember what time eight bells was. She shook herself and scanned the horizon again. Still nothing. It wasn't hard to see in the full moon, and Katerina was fairly pleased to be up in the crows nest, away from everyone else.

Bristol was soon becoming friends with most of the crew. Mostly the senior, as a lot of the new ones Katerina didn't know still didn't trust him. And Jack too, she thought bitterly. They had not spoken since their argument in the brig, and it wasn't until a very vexed Will had come down to clean the place that she was even let out. Everyone fawned over her for a minute; that is until Franc Kister touched her shoulder and inquired about her baby, then she wiped out her pistol with lightening speed, shoved it in his face, and yelled coldly; "Back off!". After that no one approached her, unless it was business. If Jack needed her to do something he would have Will, the only one she could tolerate, tell her.

The days seemed to drag on without end. She never remembered the journey from Port Royal to Tortuga being so long. Usually with the _Pearl_, it was a week or so. Now the hours seemed like days, and the days seemed like years.

They were in Tortuga for a night, collecting the supplies they would need for the long journey, and off again. Jack told the crew that they would have to beach the ship and scrape her keel after this run because he was worried about the amount of pileworms that were gathering around the keel and hull. Although the _Pearl_ was lined with tar and a layer of felt, he was still uneasy about them, and the kelp that was starting to slow her down.

Now as they were heading towards Bristol, the air had suddenly snapped cold, and it took Katerina a moment to realize that the Atlantic sea was actually _cold_, not luke-warm like she was used to in the Caribbean sea. Thankfully; however, Will had a spare coat and after a few alterations it fit her perfectly, with enough room to button over her stomach when the time came.

"Tops!" Katerina jumped, and scanned the horizon again for good measure, before leaning over the protective railing that made the crows nest.

"Yes Below?" she called down, and to her dismay noticed it was Jack who was calling.

"Come down, second watch has started!" Katerina nodded and began the descent from her favored pearch to the decks, her hammock starting to look a lot more friendly.

As she landed softly, not unlike a cat, she straightened up and placed her hands on her back, arching and trying to relieve the pressure building up just above her buttocks. Jack caught this, and put a light hand on her shoulder, a prelude to speaking.

"Ginger," he said softly. Everyone had resorted back to the old name she had used before; and she didn't mind because she was rather fond of it herself. "Use the empty cabin tonight."

"I don't need it," Katerina snapped, making to walk away and below again. But this time Jack used more force as he grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"Don't make me pull rank on this one," He said, his voice now impatient. "I don't care that you get on your knees everyday to scrub the decks, or climb up there in the rigging with the chance of falling to your death, but you should at least have a decent place to sleep," it was almost a double edged remark, but Katerina finally relented to Jack all but pushing her towards the spare cabin that the second mate usually slept in.

Gibbs had been promoted to first mate after Anamaria had left for her own glory and riches, so the cabin went unused.

Other then smelling a bit like mildew, it was perfectly fine, and the soft and small mattress on the bunk was more then comfortable after countless nights sleeping in a hammock. Katerina fell asleep before Jack could even leave the room.

0-0-0

Katerina woke with a sharp pain in her belly, that slowly moved towards her back. Used to such gripes, she sat up and stretched her legs before arching her back. True, sleeping in a real bunk had helped considerably, she still had a hard time getting in and out of bed. And since crossing into the cold of the Atlantic sea, it had grown steadily worse.

Although she knew it was a horrid though, Katerina wondered if it would be for the best if she miscarried. She knew that once she was heavily along, Jack would set her down in some cove and forget about her. With the delivery of the baby came the end of her pirating career, which she had steadily grown to love. She was a regular old swashbuckler now, and the only thoughts about the upcoming pregnancy were dread. And though she was sure she was going to hell anyways, Katerina thought she would especially burn for almost wishing she lost the baby. It wasn't it's fault that she had conceived. Yet she couldn't help but wonder where her life in piracy would have taken her if she wasn't pregnant.

With the thought of fire and brimstone in her mind, Katerina pulled on her coat, stockings (she had taken to wearing wool stockings after they crossed the Atlantic, and one day her feet were near frozen from the cold and had taken her forever to warm back up), and boots before exiting the cabin and walking into the galley.

She was early, and was surprised to see Jack sitting at the table, pushing around some of the breakfast made by Franc, who had become the new cook after she left the first time. He looked up though, when she walked in, and a worried frown crossed his face when he saw her pale and strained face.

"More pains?" he asked, pushing away his bowl and motioning for Franc to get her one.

"Yeah," Katerina's face crumpled as she admitted this. She usually would shake her head and give a smile that was more of a gargoyle grimace, but this time she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"I think you should stop half of the hard work you are doing," Jack's eyes narrowed as he took in her pale face and dark circles under her eyes. He had thought that pregnant women gain weight, but since she had been on the ship, it seemed that Katerina lost more weight then was healthy. He wondered if aborting the pregnancy would be for the best, as the baby was causing more pain then normal. He had a feeling as well that she didn't want it. In any case she grew very annoyed and a few times threatened to shoot someone when they asked about it.

"A few weeks ago you said you didn't care if I wanted to scrub the decks," Katerina snapped. She stared dumbly down at the bowl of porridge Franc set before her. "I don't want it." she said simply, in turn looking up at Franc. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat!" Jack shouted, once again feeling annoyed at her for no reason. It wasn't her fault that it was a hard pregnancy. He was almost certain she didn't want the baby, yet she was stuck having to bare it. But when she pulled this it always angered him.

"Then stuff it down my throat!" Katerina yelled back. "If I'm such a nusiance just drop me off at the next port. Have the bloody map for all I care! I just want to go home and go to sleep!"

All of a sudden, she was crying. Out of the blue. Just sobbing away in the galley with only Franc and Jack to witness. Soon, Franc discreetly and it was just Jack who sat there staring at her as she blubbered like a baby.

But she couldn't help it.

Next thing she knew; however, she was in Jack's arms, on his lap, and he was gently swaying back and forth murmuring reassurances into her ear that went unchecked. Without knowing it, Katerina fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, this chappie is a bit short, and rudey dudey. Its sort of a tie in with a bunch of junk. Im sorry if you don't like it. Don't read it then! Please review if you do like it?** **There are a few quotes I stole, because I am a lazy arse. As I said, don't like it? Don't read it...wow...Im coming off really bitching.**

Chapter twelve: A breath of relief

Jack went bursting into the room, to find Katerina on the floor, hugging her stomach, and gently rocking back and forward.

"Its gone," She said through gritted teeth, and he noticed she was sweating. "I was asleep, and was woken up by a pain in my stomach like I needed to use the pot. My stomach just did a flop and it all came out. Hardly any blood. I think it was dead." Jack knelt down beside the shaking woman, glad they did go to the midwife for a potion.

They had been in Portsmouth two nights now, the _Pearl_ in safe anchorage due to some false documents Jack had drawn up by a magistrate who owed him a favor. Jack and Will found a nice in for the senior crew, and gave Katerina a room for herself. At midday she knocked ever so gently on Jack's door, and said quietly that it was probably best if she aborted the pregnancy. Heaving an almost breath of relief, Jack and Will went out to one of the bath houses to find a decent midwife who could make the necessary potion needed. They came back, and in a swift move Katerina swallowed the whole thing; and they waited. After two hours she finally declared that she wanted to sleep, because nothing was happening.

Then Jack began to worry. What if the baby was holding on to Katerina? Or what if in dying, the little fetus took the girl with it? He was rather fond of the girl, or the fact that she was the sole heiress to the whole Hawkins legacy. Either way, it would be a poor day in Jack's book if she died in this pregnancy. He had felt a twinge when he noticed during the rough voyage over her being in pain. She was not her usual self, like before. She had been drawn, distant and waspish. Jack was now hoping that when this was all said and done, everything would return to normal.

They waited. It was two days later, at twilight when he heard the small cry from Katerina's room. They were right next door to each other, and all day he had been on tenterhooks, not daring to breathe. He was both looking forward and dreading what would happen.

Now, he gently grabbed up Katerina and held her like a small child. She was trembling, and she was very light. Through the soft cotton under-shift he took the liberty of buying of himself, Jack could now see her small belly, flat once again. Her eyes were closed as he stood up and carried her to the twin bed in the middle of the room.

Jack placed her down and pulled the thick down blankets up and over her shoulders. He turned to leave, but saw the damp spot on her pillow, where her head lay. She was silently crying.

"Love?" Jack said carefully, not sure if she was even awake.

"I'm going to Hell," Katerina whispered, burrowing her face in the thick pillows, her shoulders strained against the emotion she rarely showed.

"But you said it yourself, Kat...you said it was probably already dead. If you hadn't gotten it out when you did, it could have made you sick, or kill you."

"I wish my bloody guilt wouldn't plague me!" She cried, shooting up so fast that it startled Jack. Her deep blue eyes were wide, and her thick brown hair was a messy halo framing her face.

"What?"

"Well...its just that...I used Matthew, who only ever loved me. I played on that just so I could get _my _shop. My rightful shop. I made his life miserable! Constantly nagging and lying, and he knew it too! Then he died, saying he loved me, with my name on his lips. And what did I do? I went over to the chest of drawers and looked to see if there really was a map."

"Well, you _are _a pirate..." Jack stuttered, not used to women blatantly throwing out there wrongs. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and frowned over at her. Katerina was now sitting cross legged, still shaking(he could feel it through the bed) but looking defiant and very much a confused child.

"Im going to hell!" She cried again, and another fat tear fell from her eye.

"Who's to say there even is a hell...?" Jack pointed out.

"Oh I know there is, I was raised on it," She let out a small sob, and tried to wipe her pink nose on the sleeve of her shift.

"Far be it for me to question the teachings of childhood, but Kat..." But she still continued ranting and raving.

"I lied to everyone in Port Royal. Everyone always felt this big vat of sympathy for me, because they thought I was kidnaped by pirates. I don't care what they would say if they found out I joined the account willingly, and wholeheartedly...but there were a few people I really cared about! And then, I got pregnant. I never wanted kids. I would rather not having them, to tell you the truth. I want to live my life without having a bunch of screaming brats at my feet all the time."

Now Jack was beginning to see where this was leading. Like all women, Katerina just needed to get it all out, squeeze out a few more tears, and all would be well(ish) again.

"And ever since I found out I was pregnant, I just had this pit of dread. I didn't want the child, and I would have gotten rid of it sooner if for the fact that it was Matthew's and he _always_ wanted a baby. Every month after we got married I would sigh in relief when I got the menses. But I knew that as soon as I was five feet big in the belly, you would plop me down on some island and there would end the many swarthy adventures of Katerina Lancaster."

"Wait...what?" Jack blinked again. She thought that? "You thought I was going to just sit you down in an island and forget all about you? How in the wolrd could I forget about you? I was going to put you on land until you had the baby, then we would have worked something out after that."

"I thought you just wanted the treasure," Katerina sniffed. Jack was amazed at how much she looked like a small child lost on the many folds of the bed. He leaned back against one of the massive posts, and sighed heavily.

"Well yes, but Im not that heartless. You've grown on me, I suppose."

"Oh," She said softly. They sat in silence, until Jack remembered the recent events.

"Alright, you need to get some bloody rest, you hear? I'll take care of...the baby, don't worry. And I have a feeling your soul is just fine. Don't worry so much. Live a little."

"Ha!" Katerina snorted, wiggling down into the blankets once again, glad for their warmth, and the fire crackling cheerily in the fireplace. She hated the cold. That was one reason why she lived in the Caribbean. "That's easy when you're a man. When you're a woman, its never fun." She pulled the blankets up under her chin.

"You mean having sex?" Jack snorted with laughter, and stood up. "Get well, Katerina...I have a lot to teach you, and not just about piracy."


End file.
